Entangled Lies
by pocky-tan
Summary: Amane Yuki is the third seated officer of the Tenth Division. That is, the former. She had murdered someone everyone thought she was the closest to. She had escaped to the human world, a criminal, to find exactly what she's looking for. //hiatus


Oh look new story! Yes, it's BLEACH [by Tite Kubo]. I'm not really sure how good this will go, but meh~  
I was working on the newest chapter of BnLS but I just had to finish this one first ;D  
Partly because I want to keep the cliffy for long -shot-  
Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it~! Oh, a few things first:

Bokken - wooden sword used by kendo practitioners.  
Jigokuchou - hell butterfly. sends messages from one shinigami to the other.  
Senkaimon - gate from Soul Society to the human world and vice versa. The jigokuchou lead the spirit across.

* * *

She was walking along the path, sighing and tugging on the gray skirt she wore. She was officially a high school student ... albeit small for her supposed age. She was a strange little thing, with her long, blue hair reaching down her waist, two black clips tied at the right side though her bangs still fell a few ways above her light blue eyes. Her cheeks were red and her form petite, standing only around five feet and an inch. She hated her height, absolutely hated it. Really, it wasn't her fault she stopped growing at that size. She hoped those people in the high school department were nice.

"Stop right there, Amane Yuki."

It was a rough voice, belonging to an adult. She stopped, recognizing the commanding voice only to turn and see herself face to face with a group clad in a black hakama and kimono. The innocent look in her eyes were replaced by seriousness, Yuki putting down the bookbag she held and crossing her arms in front of the group of people in front of her.

"Mou, you found me fast, ne?" she said, a smirk crossing her face. "Course, my reiatsu would've leaked after that Hollow attack yesterday."

"We won't go easy on you," the leader of the group said, though he certainly seemed to hesitate, holding the sheath of his katana with his left and the handle with his right. The others behind him followed suit, ready to strike. Yuki's smirk grew. Oh, this would be a fun game indeed.

"I'm not expecting you to but then you have to catch me first, ne?" she said, jumping up backwards onto the top of a nearby wall. She turned her back to them, before looking back and saying, "In case you forgot, I _am_ as fast as Byakuya-san." And she left, shunpoing her way across the roofs of houses, the group following after her. She was trying to lose them, jumping from house to house, running occasionally, trying to move without a pattern whatsoever as long as she could lose them. That shouldn't be too hard. Of course, they knew the area more than she did, seeing she had only been living there for a few days. She was supposedly a high school student, helped by a certain shopkeeper. She couldn't, however, go back to him now, seeing his shop was on the other side. Talk about complicated. Oh, well. She knew they weren't a match for her. After all, she_ was_ the third seated official of the tenth division.

_a couple of years back_

"Heh, you're really good!"

The white-haired boy looked up behind him at the sound of a female voice, the girl to whom it belonged to jumping down from a tree, landing safely on the ground. Her hair was a light blue color, her eyes a bright blue one and she was wearing the standard shinigami clothes. She was incredibly short, shorter than him even though he couldn't believe she was already a shinigami. She had a sheath at her left side so he couldn't doubt her, that she was just playing games.

"Who are you?" he asked, lowering the bokken he was practicing with.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that!" she apologized, smiling and waving her hand in front of her. "I'm Amane Yuki, tenth division."

He didn't answer but merely looked at her, growing more and more uninterested as time passed. His gaze was serious and Yuki, in an attempt to continue their little conversation, said, "I'm sort of new, though, but I went along with the others to go back here for a while ~"

He still didn't say anything.

"S-So!" she said, smiling as she walked towards him. "How's your training?"

"Not your business," he said matter-of-factly, taking Yuki aback. Really, just what was he doing! He shouldn't be that mean towards anyone! No wonder he was practicing by himself!

"Really, that's not how you're supposed to talk to people!" she said, hands on her hips. Of course, he didn't seem to even listen to her for he turned his back to her, starting to train his swings again. That completely got her pissed, that's for sure. Yuki was definitely not used to being ignored just like that. While he was moving forward then back, Yuki quickly took the back of his kimono, pulling on it and making him stop moving. He looked back at her, a pissed-off look on his face.

"What the heck are you doing?" He scared her with that threatening voice, for she immediately let go and backed off, a good place away from him.

"G-Gomen ..." she said softly, causing an awkward silence between them as he continued with his training. "A-Ano ..." she started, still continuing to train while she rid her uncertain disposition and smiled, walking over towards him. "Ne, what's your name?"

He wasn't answering.

"Ne, I asked what your name is!"

He sighed and stopped. Facing her, he scratched the back of his head and asked, annoyed, "If I tell you, will you get lost already?"

She nodded enthusiastically, happy he was opening up [to her he was, anyway].

He sighed again before saying, "Hitsugaya Toshiro. Second year here."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro?" she repeated. She was certain that name was familiar. Absolutely certain, even, but she just couldn't think who he was. Oh well, it was probably not important anyway.

"Ne, Toshiro-kun -"

"Wait. Who told you to call me that?"

Yuki looked up at him, confused. "Hm? What are you talking about?"

"The -kun, you idiot."

"Oh ... You don't like it?" she asked, looking at him with disappointment. The disappointed face worked and he sighed again, putting a hand to his forehead.

"No. It's fine."

"Ah, that's good~!" she said, smiling widely again. There was one thing he noticed about this girl; she had serious mood swings. One minute she was severely disappointed, the next minute she was smiling like crazy. He couldn't understand her ... not to mention she was supposed to be leaving because he said his name to her.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to -"

"Ne, do you want to train with me?" she asked, still with the smile on her face as she looked around, trying to look for something she could use to spar with him. He looked at her skeptically. Did she seriously think he'll go with that suggestion? If he wanted to train with someone, he will. Wasn't it obvious he didn't want to train with anyone?

"Come on, Toshiro-kun! It would be fun~!" she said, moving her face near his, trying to convince him to train with her. Apparently, her wish couldn't be granted and that wasn't just because of him. Someone had called her, a female's voice that got her to immediately give her goodbyes to the boy in front of her, running over to a woman he couldn't quite see clearly.

"... Weird girl," he muttered, before resuming his practice, thinking he would hate it if the people in

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"They found her, Taichou," spoke an older woman with wavy orange hair, entering the room of the tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro. The white-haired boy was seated behind a huge desk, looking over papers, though upon her entrance as well as her words, he looked up, abandoning his paperwork.

"And you think they stand a chance?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice that took Matsumoto Rangiku [the vice-captain of the division] aback.

"I - Iie ... There's more of a chance Yu - Amane-san will escape," she answered, though hesitant. It was true. Yuki was, after all, the third seated official in the division. There were other people looking for her at present but they [Rangiku and Toshiro] weren't allowed to look for her, seeing they had the Arrancar trouble in their hands as well.

"Tch!" he said, looking down at his table, frustration clear on his face. "It's been three months and we still haven't caught her."

"She's in Karakura Town now."

"Karakura Town?" he repeated, an idea getting to his head. "Can you contact Kurosaki?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" she repeated, though quickly getting his idea and nodded. "Hai. I'll try to get to him." And she left, leaving Hitsugaya in his office.

He put his elbows on the desk and locked his fingers, deep in thought. "What the heck is wrong with you, you idiot?"

_three months ago_

There had been an arrancar attack on Soul Society [though it was only one of them]. They assembled and fought it off though in the middle of the fight, Yuki abandoned her the group she was leading. She disappeared and cost them casualties, a few dead and a lot of them wounded, the fourth division having to take care of them as quickly as possible. But Yuki was still gone, even after the fight so the tenth division [those who were still well enough to move] had to look for her. When Hitsugaya saw her, he couldn't think of anything else but the scene in front of him.

Her sword was dripping with blood, her clothes tattered and torn, specks of blood on it. She had wounds and cuts, the most apparent cut on her face where blood, too, dripped down. Her eyes were glazed over, looking down at the lifeless body before her. She was in an open field where he found her, the man having icicles where the wounds were located. He was one of their best, the third seat of the fifth division. Yet he was lifeless in front of the girl, one he would never think of ever committing murder.

"Yuki, what's going on?" said Toshiro, his voice shaky as he neared her, eyes wide with surprise. He couldn't believe she could do that. She tricked them all with her cute demeanor, her hyper attitude, the smile on her face. She tricked them all. She tricked _him_. Yet she didn't seem to have any guilt on her face as she looked up at him with those eyes, eyes he couldn't even recognize.

"Taichou ..." She didn't use Shiro-kun. "I killed him ... I ... He deserved it."

"Deserved it? What the heck are you talking about?!" he had stomped over her and took her by the arm, the one not holding her Zanpakuto, its usual silver shade covered with the crimson blood. He had never seen her in this state. He was angry. He was frustrated. He couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"He ... It was his fault ... He was a part of it. Nee-sama ..."

Nee-sama? She had a sister? He could only faintly recall her ever having a sister. But whatever he had done, it was forbidden to kill another shinigami unless ordered so by the council of thirty-six. As far as he knew [and he was plenty sure of that], she was never given permission to do so.

"Taichou!" shouted a female voice - Matsumoto's. She sensed Yuki's reiatsu not far from where her group was in. Her reaction to the scene was more of horror and disbelief as well as the other members of the division that were in her group. Yuki did that? There had to be some sort of explanation! There was no way she'd kill someone ... especially someone as nice as Keitaro! Wasn't she close to him? Weren't they like brothers and sisters?

"Matsumoto," said Toshiro, "Take her to the council of thirty-six."

"... Hai." With Rangiku's command, the officers of the division took her by the arms, which wasn't much of a challenge seeing she was small and light. Rangiku moved forward to Toshiro, asking, "Taichou, what happened?"

"Why are you asking _me_?" he said, a little sarcasm in his voice.

And then came the shout - a shout of pain, followed by shouts from the others. The two quickly looked back, only to find the officers holding her wounded, blood dripping from their wounds, staining their uniforms.

"Dammit," he muttered before quickly shouting, "Take these two to the fourth division! The rest of you, spread and look for her! Fast!" He knew how fast Yuki could run and he could think of one place she'd go to. He tried to catch her reiatsu, however dim it was getting. She was probably looking for somewhere, somewhere to open up the senkaimon. It shouldn't be too hard; after all, there should be more people tending to the wounded. Meaning they'd have to act faster.

It was too late. Her reiatsu completely disappeared.

She had escaped into the human world.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Hold it right there, brat."

Yuki stopped, losing the shinigami following after her though apparently met someone else. He had orange hair, tall and sporting the shinigami uniform. He didn't seem like a shinigami, though, judging by his reiatsu. It was ... weird, all murky and weird. There was something about him and that was something she wanted to know dearly.

"Hm, who are you? Your reiatsu's all weird and stuff," she said, her tone laid-back as she put her hands behind her head.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami," he said, taking out his Zanpakuto. "Rangiku called Rukia and she sent me here to find you. Amane Yuki, right?"

"Heehh, so you're a friend of Rukia-san~!" she said, still smiling. Her gaze turned serious, though she was still smiling, more of a smirk really. "But I'm not going down easily, substitute shinigami-san."

"For an officer under Toshiro, I'm not expecting you to."

Her smirk became wider. Oh, this was definitely going to be a good fight.


End file.
